1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a longitudinal quartz crystal resonator having an intermediate frequency of 1 MHz or thereabouts, and more particularly, to a configuration of the resonator.
2. Prior Arts
In a conventional longitudinal quartz crystal resonator including a vibrational portion and a supporting portion which are integrally formed by an etching method, a frame of the supporting portion is shaped to make its width uniform in the same direction and is mounted at its end portion. Hence, the energy of the vibration portion is transmitted to a mounting portion, which causes vibrational leakage of energy. For this reason, a longitudinal quartz crystal resonator having a low series resistance R.sub.1 is not obtained.
In order to cope with this defect, there has heretofore been taken a means that a degree of amplitude of an IC is increased. There arises, however, a problem because the means requires a good deal of consumption of electric current. In the worst case, because a large amount of vibrational leakage(losses caused by a vibration) occurs when placing the resonator in communication equipment and consumer products, the problem arises that the vibration of the resonator halts. The present invention proposes a longitudinal quartz crystal resonator with a remarkably small quantity of vibrational leakage, i.e., the resonator has such a configuration that the losses caused by the vibration become very small.